1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to child safety seat assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
A child safety seat is usually required to seat a young child in a vehicle for protecting the child during crash collision. The child safety seat can be attached on the vehicle passenger's seat with the seatbelt of the vehicle. However, the use of the seatbelt for fastening the child safety seat may be inconvenient, and result in erroneous installation that fails to protect the child during collision.
Another approach proposes to incorporate a standardized latch system (i.e., ISOFIX standard) in the child safety seat through which the seat can be securely attached with an anchorage fixture provided in the vehicle. Because the ISOFIX latch system provides a tight hold of the child safety seat, the energy resulting from a crash collision may be substantially transmitted to the child and cause injury.
Therefore, there is a need for a child safety seat that can address at least the aforementioned issues.